Last Game
by ariyana.lenae
Summary: they'd been friends her whole life, every game she cheered him on, and every night she dreamt of him. She had always loved him, he just didnt see her the same way. Their last game together before graduation. ONESHOT ExB


The girl with the long brown hair walked into her first hour class and sat down next to her best friend. He was perfect, the star football player, smart, nice and of course gorgeous. Or at least he was in her eyes. He smiled at her, as she sat down, innocently not seeing the truth. While she thought of him as '_perfect_ly not hers', he only thought of her as his best friend that had lived down the street for as long as he could remember. She sat there as he told her all about the game tonight and how he was starting. It was their last game, since they were seniors. But, all she did was watch his perfect lips form the words and occasionally his tongue would come out to moisten his lips.

She was snapped out of her daydream of kissing him by him asking, "So will you?"

"Yeah sure," she answered immediately without even knowing what she agreed to. It didn't really matter though; she'd do anything he asked her to.

He walked out the door, but before she could panic too much he came right back in as the bell was ringing. He had his 'away' jersey in his hand and he threw it at her. She went to ask what she should do with it, when the teacher started class. A few minutes passed when she turned to him and held up the jersey with a questioning look. He laughed as he whispered in her ear to put it on.

She was filled with joy at the thought of wearing his jersey, usually he had some skanky bimbo wear it. She slipped the jersey over her t-shirt with a smile. She wore his jersey all day and loved every minute of it.

* * *

That night, she drove to the game slightly sad because this was their last game, and possibly the last game she'd ever go to with him. She hated the thought of not being able to hang out with him like she always had. She knew she'd miss him terribly, but she wasn't worried about him because he would always make new friends in college. Maybe he'd even meet friends that were half as attractive as he is.

The game was going good, and she felt so important wearing his jersey. She knew by a few of the looks she'd received that most of the female high school population was undeniably jealous of her. He even waved at her a few times from the field.

The game was almost over and the two teams were tied. The game depended on this play. She was cheering as loud as she could right along with the rest of the fans.

He hiked the ball, but no one was open and another player was heading towards him, so he ran for it. He was plowed into on his right side but he managed to dive forward and land in the in zone.

_AND TOUCHDOWN FOR THE SPARTANS _the announcer boomed and the bleachers went crazy.

She was so happy that when he walked up to her she couldn't help but leap into his arms and hug him for all she could.

Once she realized what she did, she started to pull away, but before she could he tightened his grip on her and started spinning her around. She giggled as he laughed, and she couldn't help but notice how wonderfully they sounded together.

* * *

Once they pulled into the diner that seemed to have everyone from school at he turned to her and said, "hey you wanna skip the diner, and go have our own celebration?" She of course said yes, so he drove down to the park where they had spent many days playing.

She sat down in a nearby swing and he went behind her to push her without a second thought. They stayed silent for some time, just staring up at the stars.

When she shivered he pulled off his letterman and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him before sneaking a few sniffs and wrapping it tightly around her.

He sat down in the next swing and they continued to stare at the night sky. When a shooting star passed over them, he said, "make a wish," as he closed his eyes.

_I wish he would love me as much as I love him and kiss me like I want him to so badly_. She knew it was worthless to wish on something that would never come true, but it was the only thing she wanted.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, he smiled and asked, "what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Wanna know what I wished for?"

She smiled and shook her head 'no' but as she opened her mouth to say it, he kissed gently and said, "I wished for the nerve to do that."

She was speechless and couldn't move. For a moment she even considered she had imagined it. But, when she looked back at him she knew she hadn't because she could see the nervousness in his eyes and even the…love?

"I wished you'd kiss me," she whispered.

He reached for her hand and looked into her eyes, "I love you, and I always have."

Tears came to her eyes as she smiled and said, "I love you too." They kissed just like she had always imagined. It was much more passionate than their first.

When they pulled away for air, he looked into her eyes and he whispered, "marry me?"


End file.
